Office crush
by HotchStrauss18
Summary: Maybe crushes do go both ways.. Erin and Aaron find that out for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He never knew it would happen... He never thought he could have fell in love with someone who obviously didn't love him back, everyone thought he was the hard-ass at work and that he wasn't a human with actual emotions for a while he thought the same, until he started to notice the change in his boss, Section Chief Erin Strauss also know as the 'ice queen' always known for being stubborn and always having it out for his team. He noticed the change in her behaviour, she never walked through the bull-pen her head held up high like the professional woman she once was, No now she walks through the bull-pen quickly with her head down and she flushes a bright red when she sees him. It was unusual for the older woman.

Aaron was distracted from his thoughts as he got a call from his bosses office.

"Aaron hotchner" he said into the receiver.

"Can i see you in my office" it was more of a demand than a question.

"Of course ill be there in 10 minutes" he replied

He set the phone down before she could say anything more. He quickly made his way out of his office passing Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Prentiss on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Erin's office she was staring out the window thinking about Aaron Hotchner, the man was always so stoic and professional, but underneath he was such a caring man and a wonderful and loyal agent. She had to give the man some credit after all she did see him at his must vulnerable at Haley's funeral and her heart broke for him and his son, thats when she started falling for him, and falling hard. Every time she passes him in the bull-pen she knows she turns red, she just hopes he hasn't noticed, he could never know she has a crush on him shes his boss after all.

She was aroused from her thoughts as a knock came on her door. Damn that man was so punctual.

"Come in" she shouted came in and stood at the door

"you wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes agent Hotchner could you come in and take a seat please"

He nodded to her assistant and shut the door. He quickly walked to the chairs in front of her desk and sat down. Putting his hands together he looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I...um...noticed that you hadn't left the paperwork in yet for the... Last case" she was so nervous under his intense gaze, he had to have noticed what he was doing to her.

Damn that man was hot she thought. She was bought out of he reverie by Aaron coughing.

"Im sorry ma'am but we.. I have been so busy these last couple of days trying to get jack ready for school at the end of the summer and trying to find time with all the cases we have been out on" he knew he was rambling but had to find the words to cover up the fact that he had been thinking about her all the times he was alone.

"Its quite all right Agent Hotchner, i understand I've had three children off my own remember, and don't panic so much over the paperwork, just make sure its on my desk by monday"

"Thank you ma'am" as he went to stand up he noticed that one of her buttons had popped open, thank god she had began to go over paperwork, that she wouldn't see him ogling at the brassiere she was wearing, it suited her complexion and made her breasts look bigger than they actually were.

"Did you forget something agent Hotchner?" She startled him out of his thoughts once again.

"Ma'am" when she looked up he pointed to the button, she blushed bright red.. It was so cute when she done that although it was a rare time the section chief blushed.

He leaned across the desk and buttoned it up for her, she was shocked he had the courage to do that , just then he realised what he had done and looked into her icy blue eyes, the eyes he loved so much. She looked away quickly avoiding eye contact with him, right then he knew he had to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze as he leaned in he stared into her eyes until her eyes fluttered closed and she puckered her lips and once their lips met he knew for sure he was totally and utterly in love with her.

When he pulled back he looked into her eyes he saw they had darkened from lust and he was sure his own eyes reflected that look. Then he felt desire pool in his stomach.. He had to kiss her again. He walked round her desk and helped her stand, then cupped her face and pulled her into a frenzied kiss.

She was shocked that he had just done that, this wasn't the Aaron Hotchner she has knew for years, this man was being to care free, she opened her mouth in shock and he took advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth sweeping every inch of it and then duelling for dominance.

He couldn't take it any longer he needed to touch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up to the top of her desk; shoving all the contents of the desk with a loud crash, not once did they pull apart: to wrapped up in the embrace.

Just as he was about to run his hands up her thigh a knock came from the office door, they sprung apart trying to make themselves look as natural as possible.

As she was walking towards the door to open it and let the blasted fool who had interrupted their joyous meeting in, he grabbed her by the hand and spun her round until they were just close enough they could feel one another's breath on their skin. They looked into each others eyes with such love and passion he couldn't stop from kissing her again, when they pulled apart again eventually needing oxygen he smoothed her tousled hair down.

Then he knelt on the ground to pick up the contents of her desk, just then her assistant walked in asking if they were ok. They simply exchanged glances.

" yes Helen we are fine. Just had a little accident but Agent Hotchner was there to support me" she never took her eyes of him when she said this.

Her assistant walked out leaving them alone in the room again.

"Im sorry ma'am, that was disrespectful of me, mom always told me i should ask a lady to dinner before the first kiss" he said.

"I think that was a little more heated than a first kiss, don't you think?" They both laughed and then the mood turned serious again.

"So would you like to go out for dinner, lets say friday if your free? " he asked.

"I would like that"

As they walked out they put their work facade on again, being ever the professionals.

"So... Agent Hotchner ill have those reports on my desk for monday" she asked

"Of course ma'am" he turned and walked away from her office with a smile on his face.

As he walked away she couldn't help but look at his cute little bottom in those tight suit pants he always wears, but quickly remembering were she was she stepped back into her office leaning against the door releasing the breath she hadn't realised shed been holding. She knew what she was doing later, and it involved her fantasising over the tall, handsome agent she had just kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

As friday was coming round she was getting more anxious as the team were out in a case and she was afraid Aaron wouldn't get back in time for their date and she wasn't quite sure were their meeting left them, whether they were dating or it was just a one night stand and she didn't like the idea of being a one night stand..

Maybe she was over thinking this, maybe he was interested in her, although she wasn't like the girls he has previously dated she was certainly no Hayley or beth she was older and thought she wasn't desirable enough for him. She made a mistake there didn't she? He was the one that kissed her first after all.

On friday the team had arrived early in the morning and she was disappointed that Aaron may not be up to going on the date they had planned. But as soon as 5 o'clock came around there came a knocking at her door, she wasn't expecting to see Aaron thinking he had gone home to Jack because the case the had just closed involved children around the same age as jack.

"Are you ready to head out?" He asked while smiling.

"Yes ill be right with you"

He came in and sat on the chairs in front of her desk patiently waiting for her to finish signing off on the report she had been reading. She slipped her glasses of her face and put them into her purse.

"Ready?" She asked

"When you are" he smiled at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He was so handsome when he smiled it takes her breath away every time.

Ever the gentleman opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back while waiting for the elevator doors to open.. When the doors closed he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand and she smiled at him when he winked at her. When they got to his car he opened the door for her and kissed her on the cheek before jogging to his side.

They ended up at a restaurant named 'green acres' it was beautifully arranged with candles in the middle of the tables and a small bouquet of flowers as the centre piece, it was such a romantic restaurant.

When the waiter came to their table he simply ordered her a caesar salad for her starter which surprised her because he knew what she liked.

As they ate their salads they reached over to get the salad dressing at the same time and their hands brushed one another's, they looked at each other with adoration in their eyes as they felt the spark ignite between them.

"You first, erin" when he used her given name she felt a flutter in her stomach which made her all warm inside.

"Thank you kind sir" she replied never taking her eyes of him. When she finished it she passed it to him their hands brushing against each other again, but this time it lingered for a while longer, when he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand she knew that was all it would take. "Are you ordering desert?"

"Actually the desert i wanted isn't on the menu tonight" he said looking at her with fire in his eyes which sent a shiver through her whole body. He seemed to notice and got up holding out his hand for her to take, paying for the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron dragged her out of the restaurant and once they were at the car he pinned her against it kissing her fiercely. Then pulling back to lift her into the car where he dragged his hand along her thigh.

The drive to Aaron's apartment was quick, no time was being wasted as he drove through the city at almost light speed. As soon as they got to his front door she had him pinned against it kissing him the same way he had kissed her before. As he scrambled to get the door open she kept her arms round him kissing his neck and then nipping at his earlobe.

Finally he got the door open and they stumbled in slamming it as they entered.

Aaron moved his hands around her waist to cup her ass, pulling her flush against his body until she could feel his excitement against her thigh she growled lowly, excited by the effect she was having on him.

Slowly his hands crept under her shirt to cup her breasts and run his thumb across her hardening nipple, this caused her to move at rapid speed removing his shirt and kneeling down in front of him to unbuckle his pants and remove them.

Standing Aaron pulled her flush against him again this time they kissed passionately until their was a lack of oxygen.

"Your overdressed" Aaron said as he took her blouse off and unzipped her skirt. When he freed her from all clothing he led her into his bedroom taking underwear off as they stumbled onto the bed.

Before he could move she had turned them over so she was straddling his hips, she leaned down and started kissing his face, then his neck, then down his chest until she came to the place where he wanted her.

When she slid back up his body he growled and flipped her over until he was over her looking into her eyes. "I don't think i can go slow tonight" he exclaimed as he moved his fingers to her centre, he found that she was already wet for him.

Looking up into his eyes she bit her lip in pure pleasure as he teased her, bucking her hips up she urged him to touch her. When his fingers finally met her centre she screamed in pleasure as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.

He finally began to enter her with his fingers stretching her for what was to come. She couldn't help it she was so overwhelmed by the excitement and pure bliss she rode out the wave of her first orgasm.

"Oh.. God.. Aaron don't stop.. Please" she bit her lip as he turned her over lining himself up at her entrance. As he pushed into her they both let out low groans. He waited a minute so she could adjust to his size before beginning to move. She kept screaming out his name urging him to go faster at the point he was so lost in pleasure he obliged her.

"So close" he wailed

"Im right behind you, Aaron" she cried. He wanted them both to give over to the bliss at the same time so he reached round and rubbed her bundle of nerves sending her over the edge and as soon as he felt her tighten round him he released himself inside her.

They collapsed in to each others arms. Suddenly, the room was so quiet the only sound was them trying to get their breathing back to normal again.

"You were amazing" he said.

"I think you were the incredible one, I've never experienced two orgasms one after another.. It was amazing" she turned in his arms to look at him. " but were does this leave us"

"Erin Strauss, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

Her eyes were glistening from unshed tears and she nodded not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. After that they just talked about their past and what they wanted to do when they were younger until they drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning he woke to the smell of breakfast and coffee wafting through the air, when he opened his eyes he saw a note lying on the pillow next to him it read:

_Dear Aaron,_

_Sorry i couldn't stay long i had to go home to get changed and ready for work, thank you for that wonderful evening we shared last night. I cant wait until next time._

_Love, Erin._

He just smiled and walked to the bathroom slowly to get a long shower.. In the shower all he could think about was erin and what a wonderful night they spent together. There was no maybe about it they were going to spend a night like that again. It was perfection.

When she got out of the shower, she got changed and went to sit at the table to eat breakfast, thinking of Aaron the whole time. How was she going to face him at work?

As he sat at his office waiting for her to come through the bull-pen he got a knock on the door, it was Prentiss telling him they had a case. When he walked out he caught her eye and they shared a warm glance before they went their separate ways.

All through the briefing Aaron couldn't concentrate as he listened to Garcia ramble on about the case, all he could think about was his now girlfriend/ section chief in her office all alone, he couldn't take it he needed to see her. He excused himself from the briefing and walked briskly to her office knocking as he entered.

She looked up and smiled, taking her glasses off. Standing up she made her way in front of him..

"What are you doing here, don't you have a briefing?" She asked.

"Im sorry if i interrupted i just.. I needed to see you" he said as he kissed her tenderly.

"Funny i was just thinking of you" she said never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?".. She smiled grimly and nodded.

"Thats ok cause i was thinking of you the whole briefing and about the wonderful night we spent together and guess what we don't have to go into the field with this case so ill be yours all night" he kissed her once more.

She wanted to stay like this forever but knew that their relationship may not last long because of the demanding job they did. But it had to be done. Having the two would be a fools dream.

"I think you should go your team will be worried about you.. And we wouldn't want them to get suspicious this early in our relationship would we? But maybe i can make it up to you later" he growled lowly in her ear and she giggled. "I take that as an ok"

He nodded " although i was going to ask you did you want to go see a movie.. But your extracurricular activity sounds so much better" he nipped at her earlobe and kissed her once more.

"Ill see you tonight, my love" she said and kissed him again before leaving the embrace and returning to her desk. When he left she leaned back and thought about him some more before returning to work.


	7. Chapter 7

When he walked out to the bull-pen his eye caught Garcia and she had a wicked smile on her face, and she quickly scurried of to her office. He followed her and knocked lightly on the door. He wanted to know what that look was for.

"Who dare visit the lair of the oracle of all knowing" she shouted out, he just shook his head and walked in.

"Its me Garcia. I just wanted to know what that look was for?"

" what do you mean, sir i don't know anything about your relationship with a certain setion chief" she looked at him with mischief in her eyes. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

" how?" He asked

"Sir there are cameras in her office and every now and again i check the footage to see if she has gone of the wagon" she replied and she wiggled her eyebrows.

He began to walk out when she said "sir you really should keep your activities out of the office and i promise not to tell anyone"

"Thanks Garcia" he said as he walked away.

As he walked away he thought about what Penelope had said, thinking it over he walked up to Erin's office. As he was going to knock on the door she stepped out of her office coming face to face with him, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Aahhh, agent Hotchner come in" When he closed the door and turned back round before he could blink she had him against the door kissing him senseless "you were just here, but I missed you so much, I cant wait until tonight" she said as she slipped her jacket off her shoulders.

"I think we should wait until a little later" he said as he drew his eyes towards the camera. As soon as she looked up she realised and blushed.

"it seems penny has been making home videos" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. He just looked at her.

"What?" She asked

"Oh nothing you just make a cute giggler, although i should be going your assistant will be suspicious, ill wait in the parking lot for you" he said as he kissed her again with more passion. She nodded and led him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night at his apartment, it was quiet.

"OH GOD AARON!" She shouted.

He landed on top of her then shifted his weight off her as too not hurt her. But as he was going to get of she turned them over, straddling his hips. Then laid her head on his chest listening to his heart.

Once he felt that her breathing had evened out and she was asleep he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know this may be a little early, but i think I'm in love with you Erin Strauss" he whispered and soon he fell asleep holding her in his arms. Although he never knew she was still awake and heard every thing he had said, she just smiled against his chest and fell asleep.

In the morning he woke and there on his pillow was another note this one read "I love you too" he couldn't believe it she had heard his admission, but he just got out of bed and smiled.

As he walked to the bathroom he saw rose petals leading out the door, so he decided to follow them and once he got to the kitchen he smiled at the sight. Erin was at the table holding a cup of coffee for him and she had a huge smile on her face. On the table was pancakes, toast, different jams and syrup.

He walked over and kissed her.

"Thank you and i was wondering if maybe you'd..er.. Want to pick jack up from Jessica's later with me? He asked searching her face for doubt.

She was slightly stunned that he had asked her, but she knew she was going to have to meet his son eventually if their relationship continued and easier getting it over quickly. "I wouldn't like that.." She said with mischief in her eyes when she saw he looked disappointed she quickly said "I would love too, I'm going to get showered and dressed if you want to join me?"

She said in a seductive tone and was surprised when he lifted her in the air and put her legs around his waist and kissed her.

He put her back on the ground again and said "I would love nothing more to shower with you"

They started up the stairs, stealing kisses on every stair when they were halfway he reached up and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up again but this time he threw her over his shoulder and she giggled while kicking to try and get down again "Aaron put me down" she shouted in a fit of laughter.

"Nuh huh your not getting down yet I have other plans first before we shower" she felt desire begin to pool in her stomach again, he was making her insatiable and she loved him for it.

"Aren't we going to be late picking jack up?" She said realisation dawning on her.

"Nope Jessica is bringing him to the zoo today and by my clock they have just left, thus giving me time to make love to my wonderfully, beautiful girlfriend." She smiled and dabbed at her eyes free of tears he had said such sweet words she felt so loved and comfortable with him. When they finally got to his bedroom he threw her gently on his bed and stalked towards her pure bliss in his eyes.

She shivered under his intense gaze but never broke eye contact with him.

That began their love-making.


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later they lay trying to catch their breath again, their session was intense it started off on the bed then in the bathroom, against the sink, in the shower and then eventually back in the bed and during it she took three orgasms and he only two, it was beautiful she thought

He turned on his side facing her and sat propped up on his elbow, she turned and looked at him "why are you looking at me like that for?" She asked

"oh nothing you just look so beautiful" she blushed and reached over and kissed him before jumping out of the bed

"it's time to get ready I'm going to jump into the shower" she shouted while walking to the bathroom. He too got up and walked over to his wardrobe pulling out a pair of jeans and a navy shirt once he was dressed he went downstairs to wait for erin.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she too was wearing a pair of jeans with a cream blouse, she was combing her hair and he couldn't take his eyes off her, he walked quickly towards her and bundled her up in his arms and kissed her until the need for oxygen was overwhelming.

When he stepped back he just looked into her eyes and took the brush from her hands and gripped her hips and turned her away, and began to brush her hair.

She let out a low moan of appreciation, Aaron was being so gentle with her she turned round quickly and kissed him again to show her appreciation to him.

After they picked up jack, all his son chattered on too erin about school and about staying at his aunts and all he could do was smile at how the two most important people in his life were getting on really well. "So what do you guys think about a sleepover?" He asked looking into the rearview mirror to see his son.

Jack nodded with excitement and he turned to look at erin "so erin what do you say?" He didn't want to use this card but he wanted her to stay "oh come on you wouldn't want to disappoint jack now would you and I know i defiantly want you stay tonight".

She knew there was no point in arguing so she decided to agree "I just need to stop by my house to grab a fresh bag of clothes you know they way don't you Aaron" she winked at him. "Oh I sure do"he replied and smiled.

After they stopped by Erin's apartment and she got a clean bag of clothes they headed to a nearby ice cream parlour.

When they arrived Aaron decided this would be the perfect time to talk to jack "erin would mind grabbing the ice cream while I talked to jack for a minute" she knew he needed to talk to jack about their relationship so she decided to give them their privacy.

"what flavour would you boys like ?" She asked looking at them expectantly.

"Can you get me chocolate flavour Miss Erin?" Asked jack

"of course jack and Aaron which flavour would you like ?" She turned to him.

"strawberry for me please erin" as he turned to get money out of his wallet she was already walking towards the ice cream parlour.

He turned to jack "so jack do you like miss erin?" Jack nodded enthusiastically "yes daddy she's pretty and funny"

Aaron smiled knowing erin had been accepted by his son "do you mind if miss erin is my girlfriend?" He turned to see his son look out the window, sensing something was wrong he turned fully in his seat "what's wrong buddy?"

"Daddy I like miss erin but what if something bad happens to her like it did with mommy I don't want her to leave to" jack replied with tears.

"Oh buddy don't worry miss erin isn't going anywhere I promise you, I will do everything to keep her safe for the both of us ok?"

"Ok daddy" right then erin appeared with their ice cream and he jogged round to the passenger side to help her in, once she was in and had her seat belt buckled he handed the ice cream over and got back into the SUV.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later and their relationship was still a secret from the team, except for Garcia. Their relationship was still full of excitement like that first night, they went out on a lot of dates and afterwards would spend the night in each others arms.

Aaron and Jack had become very Important in Erin's life and she wouldn't sacrifice the happiness she felt for anything in the world.

So as she sat in her office thinking about her boys she felt a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She was bent over the toilet when someone walked in.

"Are you alright ma'am?" It was Penelope.

"Of course Miss Garcia just feeling a little unwell today" she replied

"Do you... Would you like me to get Hotch?"

"No no it's ok I'm feeling better now"

After she had splashed her face with some water she looked in the mirror at Penelope and she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She looked at her questionably.

"How long have you been feeling like this? " asked Garcia.

"Just this week but It only occurs during the morning or afternoon.. Wait you don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

"Well has anything unusual been happening to your body?"

"Not that I know of but to be sure would you come with me to buy a pregnancy test?" She asked slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes of course I'll just go tell Hotch we are going out for some lunch and then we will pick up the test"

Just as Penelope was about to leave Erin caught her wrist and she turned to look at her.

"Thank you Penelope"

"For what?"

"For keeping our relationship a secret for now, for coming with me and making sure that I'm ok"

"No need to thank me that's what family does for each other."

Then Penelope left.

After they bought the test they decided to go back to Erin's apartment. Quickly Erin ran into the bathroom, ripping up the box containing the test. After she had used the test she sat it on the counter and looked into the mirror.

She started to second guess everything what of Aaron wasn't ready for a baby? What if he didn't want a baby with her? Will this effect their relationship ? What are we going to tell the team?

To calm her nerves she walked back into the living room and sat with Penelope in a comfortable silence and she was thankful for it. Then the alarm went of on her phone telling her the results were ready.

She walked briskly into the bathroom not bothering to close the door behind her. This was it this will either change their relationship or it will have no effect. Just as she was about to check the test she heard a rustle of keys in the door. She quickly hid the test and walked to the kitchen to compose herself. It was Aaron at the door.

"Erin is everything ok? You both rushed out of the office and you looked..." Erin cut him of by kissing him. When she pulled back he smiled at her.

"I'm fine Aaron I just need a little air and myself and Penelope went to get some lunch. I'm ok now I promise" and she kissed him once more "but you should be getting back to the office your team need you and I know there is a new case to briefed"

"Ok I was just making sure you were ok. Is Penelope coming with me or is she staying with you for a while?"

"She's going to stay with me for a while so we can talk and then we will be back at work within the hour" she kissed him again and pushed him towards the door "now go. I love you"

"I love you too" then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

When she turned she realised Penelope wasn't there anymore. Just then she walked out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test with a big smile. She held the test out to her and she took it.

When she took a look at the test she couldn't help but smile too. She was pregnant with Aaron's baby. She was so overwhelmed with happiness she didn't even feel herself fall to the floor and passing out.

Penelope quickly rung the paramedics and then quickly after she rung Aaron. She told him that erin had passed out, the paramedics were on their way and to meet them at the hospital.

Aaron was quickly out of his seat and in the bullpen seconds after the phone all came. As. He was walking he heard the team call him but just ignored them his thoughts focused on erin He knew she wasn't ok when he left she was shaky and it was almost as if she had seen a ghost.

Back in the bullpen all the team mates gathered around Reid's desk. They all looked after their boss something was seriously wrong with the man, over the passed couple of months he had been so happy and now he looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. They were worried.

"Rossi do you know what's going on with him?" Asked Derek Morgan

"Nope not a clue kid maybe jack fell ill with the flu" Rossi replied.

"That was more than jack being sick that was as if he wanted to cry. Maybe he got a girlfriend and something happened her" said JJ.

"Do you think we should go after him" asked Reid.

"No kid just leave him, he will tell us when he is ready" said Rossi.

10 minutes later Aaron stepped through the hospital doors. He walked to reception to ask where Erin's room was.

"Down the hall and third door on the right" said the Nurse.

"Thank you" he replied.

As he walked down the hallway he spotted Penelope, it seemed she was waiting on him. As he walked closer to her he noticed that she had a huge smile. Was there something he had missed?

He looked in the window of Erin's room and he too couldn't stop from smiling. Erin was sleeping with a smile on her face and he hair was settled around head on the pillow giving her an almost heavenly glow. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

He felt Penelope pat him on the shoulder "you are one lucky man sir"

"Yeah I am aren't i?" She nodded.

They silently made their way into Erin's room she began to stir awake, Aaron made his way to Erin's side to be there incase she needed him. He had just sat on the bed beside her when her eyes opened and she smiled up at him and puckered her lips and he couldn't keep from leaning down and kissing her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm fine really I guess I was just overworked and tired" she teased.

Just as he was about to reply a doctor bustled in holding a clipboard, no doubt with all Erin's test results. The doctor wore glasses and her brown hair was in a ponytail and she wore blue scrubs with a white lab coat. She looked up and saw Erin was awake.

"Ah Ms Strauss your awake, and you must be Mr Hotchner Erin was telling me al about you when we were doing tests on her" she smiled. "Anyway Ms Strauss nothing to worry about, although I am afraid you are anaemic this May be due to your pregnancy, but I'll get you a prescription of folic acid pills and then you can be released"

At this point erin was watching Aaron wondering what his reaction would be to finding out she was pregnant. She didn't see any and it started to worry her. So she called him.

"Aaron"

"Erin did the doctor just say you were pregnant?"

"Yes I found out-" he had cut her off by kissing her, he then bundled her up in a hug and she couldn't help but let the tears spill. He leaned back and wiped the tears free from her face and kissed her again. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes "surprise!"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Aaron and Erin walked into the bullpen together, the team turned to look at them.

"Everyone my office" said Aaron.

The rest of the team watched them walk up the stairs to Hotch's office.

"I wonder what this is about" Reid said making a start to walk up.

When they were all gathered in Hotch's office including Penelope, they took a seat and stared at Aaron and Erin expectantly.

"What's this about Aaron?" Asked Rossi.

"Erin and I have something we would like to tell you!" Erin sensed his nervousness and took over.

"As Aaron was going to say is that we are together now" she replied. They decided not to tell anyone on the team about the pregnancy until she was over 12 weeks to ensure nothing happened to the baby before then.

"So what you're saying is that you are dating?" Asked Reid.

"Yes that precisely what we are saying Dr Reid" said Erin.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Derek, he was starting to look a little furious until Penelope touched his upper arm.

"It's been going on for a little over two months now, sugar" replied Penelope. Erin was thankful Penelope was here she always seemed to calm the team.

"Baby Girl you knew about this?" He asked

"Yeah Der I did and i didn't tell anyone because I wanted to make sure they were happy and that none of you would try to interfere and as you can see they have both been the happiest that any of us have ever seen them and i for one like the change, don't you?" She replied.

Erin was trying to blink back the tears so she turned into Aaron's chest and he rubbed her back she was grateful for that, he always seemed to know how to comfort her.

"I guess so" replied Derek before walking out of the office. After he had left Aaron walked Erin to her office when the got inside he fell onto the sofa and she sat on his knee.

"Well that went better that I expected" she said, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but now everyone knows and you and I can have an open relationship now that they know and we can start to get everything prepared for this little fella" he said into her stomach. She couldn't stop the giggles from erupting. He reached up and she stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.

He moved his head closer to her and she closed her eyes and moved to meet him halfway in a loving kiss and when they pulled apart she was pulled into a tight embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months into her pregnancy Erin Strauss was beginning to get the start of a baby bump. She and Aaron had decided to tell the team when they are out for supper that evening.

Standing in front of her mirror she splayed her hand over the bump. At some point Aaron had came into the room and when she looked up into the mirror she caught his eye and he pulled her into a hug from behind.

She turned in his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands wander down to her ass, when his hand reached it's destination he squeezed. At the touch she squirmed out of the embrace and walked seductively to the bed.

Unaware he was moving he followed her to the bed, bent down and kissed her gently cupping her face. As the kiss grew he pressed her against the mattress and removed her shirt. When she was freed from her clothing he began trailing hot kisses down her neck to her chest, kissing the part of her breast which wasn't covered by her bra.

She was moaning his name now, he got up on his elbows and looked into her face, she looked up into his eyes and he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this incredible woman, make her moan his name in pleasure and to make her happy.

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra and leaned down to pepper kisses all over her chest and stomach. As he got to the waist band Of her trousers he swiftly pulled them off along with her panties, leaving her completely exposed to him. He looked down her body and growled, he could never get enough of her.

"Aaron please" she whimpered.

"All you had to do was ask" he whispered in her ear, he chuckled as he felt a shiver run through her body. He palmed her mound and she let out a gasp and pressed herself further against his palm, he slipped his finger in to tease her clit, she was so keyed up she immediately fell over the edge. She was so beautiful when pleasure was rocking over her whole body.

He was about to go down on her when she lifted his face up to kiss her and eventually flipping them over so she was on top of him. She quickly removed his shirt, running her hands down his chest, her fingers traced the scars left by Foyet. It was such an intimate gesture he leaned up and kissed her pulling her down towards him.

When they pulled apart she travelled down the front of his body, when she got to his crotch she stroked his shaft through his pants. He was so hard for her, she was pleased she was able to make him this way. She unzipped his pants and released his hardening shaft and traced her thumb over the tip to rid him if pre-cum.

She looked up his body and saw him watching her with intent so she continued her delicious torture, she leant forward on her knees and took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip and then took him whole.

Watching her suck him off sparked something inside of him so he turned her so her ass was in his face and began licking her out and occasionally flicking his tongue over her most erogenous spot and she was still sucking him off every so often she would moan and then continue with her movements.

Eventually he exploded into her mouth, he rubbed her clit sending her over the edge for the second time. He then lifted her so she was straddling his hips, she lined his shaft up to her entrance and he allowed her to set the pace to whatever she felt comfortable with.

She lowered herself onto him and they both groaned at the sensations, she wiggled her hips around trying to make herself used to his size and then she pushed up and fell down again, setting a fast pace.

Soon they were both in the midst of hitting another orgasm, Aaron turned them over so he was on top setting the pace faster and plunging into her deeper.

"Aaron...I'm nearly there... Faster please" she pleaded. He reached between them and rubbed her clit, a few minutes later she was coming. He continued to thrust into her eventually it becoming to much and sending him over the edge, spilling into her.

He pulled out of her, he turned so he could spoon up against her. Erin was content being in his arms when she realises they were going out for dinner with the team, looking over at her bedside clock she found that they had two hours to get ready and showered.

"Honey I think we should get up now, we only have a couple if hours to get ready and get a shower" she told him.

"Don't worry we can get a shower at the same time it will save time, just let me hold you for a little while longer" he said and kissed her neck.

"Ok but only few more minutes" she turned towards him, cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. " until then lets cuddle for a little while longer" she said as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as they lay there listening to each other's breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, the whole team including Jack and Henry were sitting around the dinner table all talking in pairs. Aaron noticed that Erin was getting nervous and he slipped his hand onto her lap and she quickly recognised the sign of comfort and grabbed onto his hand linking their fingers together.

Rossi noticed the movement and looked at them quizzically, something was going on.

"Rossi don't try to figure anything out by that small movement" said Aaron not taking his eyes of Erin as they continued to talk.

Rossi rolled his eyes and Penelope just giggled. When everyone had finished the waitress came and took their plates away. Erin excused herself and walked towards the bathroom and Penelope decided to follow her.

"Erin, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes of course why wouldn't it be?" She replied

"You look kinda nervous.. Wait a minute are you guys telling the team your having a baby?"

"Yes but please don't mention anything just yet. We are waiting for the right moment"

"Of course not I'll go distract them while you gather your courage and come back out, everything will be fine I promise" she smiled and quickly walked out leaving Erin alone the bathroom, she washed her hands and joined the rest of the team.

As she sat down David had raised his glass and toasted to Erin and Aaron's new relationship. She figured this would be the right time to tell them, she looked over at Aaron and she knew he has realised the same thing. So they stood and everyone stopped chatting and turned to look at them, Penelope had a huge smile on her face and this gave erin the courage to continue.

"There is another reason that we invited all of you here tonight-" she was interrupted by Spencer.

"Excuse me for interrupting Erin but I thought we were here to celebrate your pregnancy?" He asked with confusion, the whole table was gob smacked including Erin and Aaron.

"Boy genius how did you figure it out?" Asked Penelope.

"Ever since we found out there was something going on between those two I have been watching them carefully and over the three months erin has started to get a pregnancy glow and Hotch has been with her almost everyday even if it's in the bullpen or in their separate offices, also when we are out on cases Hotch calls her more than what he usually did.. If I'm wrong I apologise for assuming" he replied

"Actually Spencer you were 100% correct myself and Erin are having a baby 6 months from now" Aaron responded with a huge smile on his face, she smiled back at him and he leaned down and kissed her. In the background the team was applauding them and congratulating them.

All of a sudden Aaron whispered in her ear "I hope you don't mind me doing this here" and he crouched down onto one knee and she gasped, he was going to propose.

"Erin Strauss, I know that we have only been together for four months but in those four months I learned that I could never and would never want to spend my life without you, you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met and I love you so much, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

At this point all the girls on the team were dabbing their eyes and she looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

"Aaron of course I'll be your wife" she smiled and kissed him again and he lifted her up In a hug. The team were congratulating them again. When Aaron let go of her again he put a beautiful, yet elegant diamond ring on her finger to mark their engagement.

Jack dashed over to his dad and Erin's side and she lifted him into her arms and he hugged her and his father.

"Daddy does this mean I'm going to have a new brother and sister and Erin's going to be my mommy too" he asked

"Is that ok with you buddy?" Asked Aaron.

"Obviously it is daddy I love Erin and in going to be a big brother this is the best day ever" as they turned towards the team there was a flash.

"Oh my god you guys make the most perfect family ever" Penelope handed over the camera and they laughed. Jack was still in Erin's arms and Aaron's arm was around her waist and they all wore a huge smile.

Before they left the restaurant they got a few more pictures with the whole team and Erin knew this was her new family now and she couldn't be happier.


	15. Epilogue

10 years later and Erin was looking out the back window of their new house reminiscing about her life so far. Jack was gone to college where he was studying to be a profiler like his dad, Erin gave birth to a little girl who they named Lydia Hotchner and they finally said their vows and nothing could have been better in her life.

And now she was getting ready for supper with the whole team, they had grown closer over the years and when Erin and Aaron got married they were considered the mom and dad of the team with Rossi as the grumpy Grandad, she smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She turned to face Aaron and smiled at him before leaning to give him a kiss. "I don't know what i would do if you weren't in my life, i love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, now since Lydia is with her aunt Penelope and jack isn't here, Mom and Dad finally have some alone time and Dad can show Mom just how much he loves her" he smiled and lifted her up in his arms as he carried her to their bedroom. As he set her on the bed he stared down at her, bent over and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Agent Hotchner i do believe you said our going to show me how much you love me, and I'm waiting" she said using a seductive tone knowing that drove him wild.

"I sure did ma'am i was just admiring the natural beauty that is my wife and mine alone" he smiled and kissed her fiercely.

Their love making was frenzied and full of longing, they hadn't been alone in so long to fully enjoy each other. As they lay trying to catch their breath Aaron reached over and pulled her towards him, throwing his arm over her waist he buried his face in her neck, kissing her pulse point.

"I don't believe we have enough time for round two my love" she said trying to hold back the moans escaping her throat.

He reached over her and grabbed his phone pulling up his contacts he called Penelope.

"Hey Penelope its Aaron.. No its ok. I was wondering if you'd like to take Lydia for the night since i know she has missed her aunt Penelope.. You've got everything you need, right? Yeah thank you so much Pen."

Erin turned to him with a grin on her face, then turned him into his back and straddled him. "So my love we are free for the night? whatever will we do?" She whispered in his ear, she stuck her tongue out and flicked at his ear warning he turned them round again until she was pressed into the mattress.

" i can think of a few things" he said as he slid into her.

**_Well guys thats this story over. Reviews are always welcome whether they're good or bad it would be appreciated. If there are any requests please feel free to leave them and i will get right too them. Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
